mdalchemistfandomcom-20200215-history
Karyu
Creator: "-" Personality Karyu is a rather flirty type of person. He is very... giddy, to say the least, and is usually smiling. He is a lover of poetry, but hates it when people make fun of his favorite poems... Death poems. He is also quite the romantic person, although this only suits his personality in the public. Behind closed doors, and during battle, he is a rather serious person. He is a lover of warfare and money, oh and did i mention money? He is also one who values morals over all. His biggest moral is, killing. To him, humans are the worst creatures in history, although he is human himself, he finds himself to be just as disgusting and terrible. He wants the world to view humans for what they truly are. Demons. In his mind, humans have no right to kill, especially when they kill everything around them, including themselves. He is also one to take great pride in his nationality and race. He is an avid reader and listens to music no matter where he goes, including battle. He believes that the fate of the world should be reached through blooming flowers of suicide, however, he wastes no time in trying to kill off every human. Instead, he focuses more on his life and getting things he wants. He hates humans for only one reason: The way they act. He hates how they boast about their wealth, brag about their power, brag about their boyfriends or girlfriends being so good. He just hates everything about them. His parents were the same way, and even as a child he held these types of views and morals. He is an advent follower of 'Neo Bushido', which is basically a revised form of the code of Bushido used by samurai. Just as Bushido, he stresses loyalty, frugality, the mastery of martial arts, and restraint. He does not approve of the 'honor unto death', for the world is to corrupted, through his eyes, to hold any such thing as 'honor', anymore. Appearance Karyu wears an all black, rogue uniform his father once wore. This uniform consisted of a black shirt with a high collar, black pants with two straps going in an 'X' formation across his stomach and chest. He also wears two black belts, and a large insignia on the stomach area of his clothing. Over his shirt is a bulletproof vest, although most of it is covered by the large insignia over his stomach. He wears a long red jacket that goes down to nearly his ankles. This red jacket has two black shoulder plates attached to it, one on each shoulder. They are lightweight as to not slow him down and so he can keep agile throughout battle. He also wears all black heel boots with two straps at the top of each boot. He has medium length, hazel hair and his eyes are an azure color. His eyes do change from time to time, going from azure to a crystal blue color. History Chapter 1: Childhood Karyu Jisatsu. The boy who's name literally meant, 'Karyu Suicide'. He was born on January first, in 1982. He was a single child, and known throughout Aerugo as a soon to be general of the Auregese military. His father raised him to be a tactician, a man who knew his surroundings and would learn to use them to his advantage. Soon, Karyu's father, Chimamire, was stationed in Resembool soon after Karyu turned five. When he first moved there, he was a lonesome, quiet child. He soon met a young girl named "Ilona to hard to pronounce last name'. The two of them became friends over a period of time, and soon affection grew between the two. Over a course of four years, they became best friends, until the day she moved. He swore to her that he would find her and marry her if it was the last thing he did, and after those last words, she disappeared from his eyes for a good amount of years. He was forced to grow up, alone once more. He changed his attitude and looks, and became one of the 'popular' kids in school soon after his eleventh birthday. His popularity would be short lived, unfortunately. His parents moved back to Aurego, and he was forced to start over once more. This time around, he came off more of a flirt than anything. Around his teen years, he was feared and respected by many. His dreams of joining the military soon began to fade when he became the leader of a yakuza gang. His actions got him sent to a juvenile delinquent school, which went by the name of Jizuru High. He went there at the age of sixteen, making him nothing but a freshman that year. He entered the school as a lowly dog, and over the course of five months, he rose to the top of the ranks in the school. The school was broken apart, different kids from different parts of Aurego all fighting over control. Ashikage led his side to the top, and united the school beneath his iron fist rule. His father saw this as a step to him finally becoming a militant leader, while his mother simply saw it as an act of him becoming a criminal. Throughout his life at the school, with constant fights and wars being created at his hands, they both realised they were right. He was becoming a militant leader... but was becoming a criminal at the same time. Chapter 2: Rise of the 'Sun General' After Karyu graduated, he left Jizuru High, for good. He went off and joined the Auregese military. He arose to the top in a matter of two years, his strategic ability unmatched. His parents loved him for leading a path away from criminal intents and destruction. They were starting to reach their late forties by the time he became a general in the army, and he worked alongside his father, who's fighting ability was still at its top. The two brought down enemies who dared to attack Aurego, and were revered as the best generals their division could have. In a year of that time, Karyu's father was known for his gravity style alchemy. He taught Karyu to use alchemy to change the gravity around him, and Karyu soon began to understand the basics of alchemy, along with gravity alchemy. The two used this as a key way to gain an advantage in their tactics, causing rock slides and mudslides using this exact tactic. After three years of working together, and exactly on Karyu's twenty second birthday, his father met an untimely end. The two became enemies, as his father found out that Karyu was still in the yakuza business. His father struck Karyu, and this made the two split apart in separate ways. On Karyu's twenty second birthday, his father announced to his wife, that he would turn Karyu in for treason. Hearing of this, as Karyu came to visit his mother, he walked in and shot his father down without second thought. Not realising what he had done, he ran over to his mother and cried in her arms. She of course covered up for him when the police asked questions, claiming they were robbed. Only a few days after his father's funeral, he assumed full control over apart of the Auregese military, bringing them victory after victory. Ashikage soon became known as the 'Sun General', for every time he rode into battle, his tactics would have won the war by the time the sun arose to the skies, and the most noticeable item on his clothing is his Japanese flag bandanna he wore on his left arm. After serving in the military for nearly two years, he soon left to continue life normally. However, his life didn't become anywhere near normal. He soon wound up back in the yakuza business, leading his own gang. Chapter 3: Mr. Doragon Karyu became a yakuza leader around the age of twenty four. His life as a yakuza leader was just like many others, except he didn't abuse drugs and such, and rarely ever sold drugs either. He has been involved with kidnapping, killing, robbing, and 'making collections and rounds', however, things never go as far as rape or prostitution. He is against both of those things, and often targets other gangs that use such tactics to earn wealth. To him, those types of actions aren't the way of neo bushido. He has recently been staying in Amestris, finding word of his beloved, Ilona, being seen there. He finally found her in Central and has been catching up with her ever since. Within reaching the area, he also found another old friend, and now stays with Ilona, his yakuza life still a secret from her... hopefully. He still runs his yakuza operations covertly, and has a goal of which he has not named yet. Alchemy Gravity Fluxuation: Karyu fluxuates the gravity around him, making the area heavier or lighter. He uses this technique to make himself either faster, or stronger; It ca also be used to slow down his opponent or cause objects to float. Trivia *He hates humans, but is one.